


【罗严塔尔中心】天光大亮

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: 罗中心，莱罗，先罗，米罗一点先杨一点点莱吉风尘人物罗严塔尔，挺雷的，无从预警，口味健康的朋友们就别看了。
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	【罗严塔尔中心】天光大亮

罗严塔尔一生下来就没赶上好光景，家早早地败落了，宅子还在，也依旧称得上大，能看出曾有一个时期是极漂亮的，却早就典空当空，成为一只落满灰尘的茧，小小的罗严塔尔走在这破败的茧壳中，如走在梦里，走入熏熏然的空气，好比书上什么精怪故事的主角，住在螺壳里，拥有无穷尽却没意思的生命，活着也像是死了。他五岁的时候第一次想问为什么，那是一个下午，家中无人，他推开他母亲曾经的梳妆室的门，爬到圆凳上去，双膝跪着，两只手按着梳妆台，凑近了看镜子。窗户投进来将死的日色，棕红的，被栏杆切割成一个个方块，照在桌上，又爬上他的脸。罗严塔尔看到自己的眼睛，一只明，一只暗，一只黑，一只蓝。为什么呢，他悄悄问自己，为什么呢，每问一句，都好像被一只看不见的手响亮地掴在脸上。

可是，耳光是真实存在的，他的一只淤青的嘴角可以证明。他用手指碰着这块青，指尖冰凉，而嘴唇还热着，一根血管在那里突突地跳。他忽然一笑。镜子里水波流动。这时他知道了他是漂亮的，就算这漂亮很痛，很耻辱，且并不值得什么。

后来他知道他错了，那是很多年后，他能够很熟练地用自己去换取别的东西，诸如金钱，快乐，是的，快乐。这快乐就藏在哗啦作响的银钱的背面，被一同递过来，布满铜臭，但是是真的。他不在乎钱，他的生活也几乎用不上钞票这样的东西，可是别人在乎，他在乎别人的在乎，他的心里有一口井，再多的东西投进去，也顶多是听个响儿。他一无所有，要的就是这个响儿，为这一点点的快乐，他咬牙切齿地活着。罗严塔尔听见它们嘁嘁喳喳的笑声，像一群小鬼似的，睡不着的夜里他擎着小灯，在房中慢慢地兜着圈子，看那些银的，金的，珠宝玉石的器具，小鬼的笑声从它们光滑的表面遛过，也照出他的眼睛。原来这样也可以活下去啊，还能够笑着，他想，人果然是贱骨头。

可当初的他还是太小了，不知道漂亮可以做许多事，走投无路了，还能拿来买卖。十三岁的时候父亲牵了他的手，说要去看个朋友，他们走过一条长得没完没了的石板路，进了一座小楼，父亲没坐一会儿就走了。罗严塔尔没有追，也没有闹，他捧着一只描金的茶碗，心里明白，从此和父亲是一刀两断了。不多会儿，有一个额前垂着两缕白发，眇了一只眼的人来检查了他的身体，捏一捏肩膊，腿脚，又仔细地看他的眼睛。他从小被人看太多了，走到哪里都有人看，一双双眼睛叽叽喳喳地贴在他的皮肉上，挣不开，撕不下，所以他早就习惯了。他冷笑着看回去，只不过才十三岁，背着书包上学堂的年纪，已学会了冷笑了。

可是回应他的是一双没有感情的石头般的眼珠子，瞎的那只不中用了，因此稍显温情。

他讨厌这个地方，也讨厌这儿的人，例如奥贝斯坦，他试着逃跑，每一次都被抓回来，后来只能不跑了。何况他也无处可去。家自然是没了，朋友……朋友虽有，却不是可投奔的——他还想好好地要这个朋友。

人小的时候时间总是过得很慢，罗严塔尔觉得自己快要老了，疯了，差一点点就死了，回头看看墙上的月份牌，也才四年，四年了，他快要成人了。

想通了人是贱的这一点之后，生活多少变得容易了。人越是受了轻贱，就越是爱那个轻贱了自己的玩意，越撒不开手，这道理看着荒唐，却时时刻刻都在发挥作用。他同他的命，他的客人同他，都是这样扭曲的关系，真是没有意思，可人活着，又是活在这样的地方，谁还敢要什么意思！

罗严塔尔又去照镜子了，好深、好黑的夜啊，小小的火，只能映出两只眼睛，他不能将灯点得太亮了，尤其是今晚，明天是重要的日子，一旦搞砸，就都完了。他有时也奇怪，人原来可以被卖掉那么多次，从明天起，他不可以只做清谈这样的事了，他会被拿来拍卖，出价最高的人，能够得到一个头尾俱全的罗严塔尔。

这个人会是谁呢，他第一个想到先寇布。先寇布，有名的浪子，他的身家往上划拉几辈，还是个贵族，却早早地败落了，这一点和罗严塔尔倒是像。先寇布做过生意，后来也落过草，这年头人的运道翻覆，比太平岁月剧烈多了，他运气不错，几个升腾，现在已是个地方霸主的角色了。

他第一次见到先寇布，照例是在一个酒局上。那时他还愤愤着，脑子里除了跑就是死，先寇布说了两句轻薄的话，他立即翻脸了。要说动了拳脚倒也没有，只是不留神，打翻了一只茶碗，先寇布的手恰巧按上去，被碎瓷片割了个口子。见了血，他有点将恼未恼的意思，也不说话，看着罗严塔尔，看他怎么收场。罗严塔尔就是被这一眼给看毛了的，他冷笑着说，我知道您长官是配着枪的，看我不顺眼，何妨给彼此一个痛快，要我低头，休想！

先寇布意义不明地笑了一下，站起身来，好像是拂袖而去的样子，却忽然一个转身，根本看不清他的手怎样动了一下，乌洞洞的枪口就指在罗严塔尔眉心。先寇布的配枪是定做的，握把上刻着名字，比寻常的手枪长、重，无风的天气里，可以打出超过步枪的射程。此刻他喝了酒，可手还是稳的，他笑着，一点点将这带着油腥气的冰冷的金属抵在罗严塔尔的皮肤上。

同桌的人都有点吓着了，怕闹出人命，听差在一旁打圆场，拉着罗严塔尔的袖子说，您认个错，啊？罗严塔尔忽然想要站起来大声地冷笑，他不要命了，反而有人轻言细语来哄他了，笑话，可谁知道后面又是什么？

他索性垂了眼睛，盯着面前的一只青瓷的盏子，很温润的青色，像有温度从里面透出来似的，薄薄的骨胎，一摔就碎了，瓷就是这样的东西。他期待中的枪声没有响起，眉心一轻，是先寇布收了枪一言不发地走了。

当时他觉得他这一辈子恐怕是要完了。没关系，他巴不得就这么完了，在这鬼地方，让他低眉顺眼地把自己卖上个十年八年，做不到！他带着眉心一个淡红色的印子回到小楼，消息早就插了翅膀，比他先到了。老板气得吹胡子瞪眼睛，骂他作死，不中用的东西，好丢去江里喂了鱼……他笑笑就回房了，盖被子睡觉，一觉睡到天光大亮。

人们都等着看好戏，那一夜嘁嘁喳喳，好像老鼠在无休止地啃着一筐白菜。第二天事情却变了，大清早的，先寇布给他送了几百只花篮，穿堂里挤不下，只好摆出来，大红大紫堆满了一条弄堂。老板迎来送往，把一张脸笑得像个菊花。罗严塔尔攥着一只银水烟筒，倚门看着，他的手在抖，筒身上的小零碎刮刮擦擦，发出响动。他知道为什么先寇布不开枪了，因为他看穿了他，他想死，想把自己毁了，先寇布偏要捧着他，让他一飞冲天，活在最显眼的地方，从此变本加厉地受侮辱。好啊，罗严塔尔咬牙想着，你来，反正做不成人了，不见得这点气他就受不得，总有一天……

这么一折腾，他的身家反倒打着滚儿地涨上去了。他的名声，金银妖瞳，是从这里起头的。

他的另一个可能的主顾是莱因哈特。莱因哈特是没落的门阀子弟，十五岁的时候，他父亲把女儿卖给了一省的地方官做姨太太，他因而得到机会，从了军，慢慢拿到一些兵权。很显然，他是个行军打仗的天才，才二十岁，手上就有了一个军，二十万人，在省政府也挂了名字。

他一直和吉尔菲艾斯要好，两人相识的时候，彼此才十来岁，都还落魄着。后来吉尔菲艾斯沦落风尘，莱因哈特上天入地地找他，找到了，就死死地将这个人攥在手里，飞快给他赎了身。可惜命运无常，有一回莱因哈特带着吉尔菲艾斯去赴宴，路上遇见刺客，事起须臾，吉尔菲艾斯情急之下为他连挡了两枪，满地的血……莱因哈特眼看着他死的。

所以当莱因哈特又回到棋盘街来的时候，人们是惊讶的。可也有人说人的心就是这样的，就是死，也无法长久地将一个人拴住，他总要交朋友，总要应酬，长夜漫漫，总有冷的时候。

他的胸口挂着一个金色的相片挂坠，有人见过，说那里面并无相片，只有一缕红发。吉尔菲艾斯活得太短了，小照也没有照过一张。痴情的人啊，人们说，这还不够吗。

刚开始，莱因哈特总是去找奥贝斯坦的时候多些，两个人坐着说话，就单是说话。有时也叫他出局，奥贝斯坦年纪不小了，刻薄的长相，嘴巴也毒，从来不恭维莱因哈特，两个人的交往也不知道是图什么。莱因哈特太孤独了，他有很多政敌，需要铆足了气力一个一个地去打败，人像弓弦似地绷着，久了总不是办法，要找个出口。奥贝斯坦的嘴巴紧，也许只此而已。

罗严塔尔谋划着要将莱因哈特抢过来。就那个人的脸，即便一个大子儿没有，都会有人去贴他，花钱简直亏本。他使了一些伎俩，果然搭上了莱因哈特，可是和他在一起，总是莫名觉得冷，好像莱因哈特这个人是冰做的。他看罗严塔尔的眼神也清淡，无情无欲，罗严塔尔想，莱因哈特同他，或许只是一个无聊的人买下一只漂亮的猫狗。

说到猫狗，他小时候倒养过一只。很小的猫崽子，一个风雨交加的夜里，在他的窗户下面叫，叫了半个晚上，听得人发冷，没办法只好捡回来。小猫还不会站，眼睛也是一条细缝，大猫也许是死了，也许就是不要它了，谁看了都说养不活。罗严塔尔拿熬得稀烂的米糊喂它，一天十几顿，居然也喂大了。小猫天生不足，再加上没有吃过一天奶，长来长去，仍是只有一点点大，性格也软弱，长到半岁多了，还是动不动就粘着罗严塔尔，一味地撒娇。后来有一回跑到外面，被野猫欺负，咬得重伤，就此死了。罗严塔尔大哭一场，在河边刨了个坑把小猫埋了，发誓再也不养动物。后来很久，罗严塔尔才从别人那里知道，小猫跟着母猫长大，到了断乳期，大猫就会停止喂奶，即便小猫凑上来也会被赶走，断乳后的小猫，就像离开爹妈的小孩一样，飞快长大。而如果小猫在那之前就失去了妈妈，那么终其一生，它们都会不断地追求小猫时期的幸福。罗严塔尔的心塌陷了一块。但他马上冷酷地想，这与我无关，也怨不得我，我不懂，你也不懂，咱们同病相怜，可要是重来一回，我宁可不救你了。小猫，小猫，你也有轮回转世吗，这辈子千万别做人，也别遇见我。他心里这么想着，嘴上只淡淡地说，早知道不救它倒好了……金色头发的男孩子拉拉他的手，说，别这样想，他也许轮回转生，这辈子在哪家的府上锦衣玉食呢。罗严塔尔别过脸去，冷笑道，千万不要，它锦衣玉食，我就要恨它了！锦衣玉食的人我见得还少么……米达麦亚把一只热乎乎的手挡住了他的嘴，道，别……只说了一个别，却顿住了，罗严塔尔知道，米达麦亚不愿意他作践自己，哪怕是嘴巴上作践，可又知道罗严塔尔不喜欢他的不愿意，才一时语塞。罗严塔尔想，这是他世界上最好的，甚至于唯一的朋友，于是便笑笑，说好，那不说了。

罗严塔尔把灯捻熄了，在窗边坐下。这夜的月色不算多亮，可是很晴，晴到发冷，半天悬着一个凉晕晕的月牙儿，然而没有云，空空荡荡的一只帘钩。他想到底还是想到米达麦亚身上去了，左躲右躲，还是躲不过，也罢，想就想吧，反正也做不了什么了。

米达麦亚是花街上一家鲜花铺子的儿子，天真热诚，像个小太阳。他们是在一个春天遇见的，那时都还小，穿了簇新衣服，兜里揣了几个铜板，兴兴头头地去逛城隍的庙会。庙会上人多，罗严塔尔的一只鞋子被人踩掉了，转头去找时，正和米达麦亚撞了个脸对脸。米达麦亚看见他的眼睛，一下愣住了，罗严塔尔见状，嘴边早浮上了一个冷笑，可这冷笑没有用武之地，因为米达麦亚只愣了一秒，什么也没说，笑着递过来他的鞋子。后来两个人像大人一样郑重地交换了名字，分吃一包糖饼，还一道去喝了橘子汽水。

他们之间的好时候只到十三岁。十三岁那年，罗严塔尔一直在逃跑，有一回跑得远，一口气跑出了棋盘街，回过神来的时候，正站在米达麦亚家的铺子门口。天黑了，铺子上了门板，二楼的灯却还亮着，米达麦亚还没有睡吧，他在做什么呢，罗严塔尔痴痴地想，几个月了，米达麦亚可曾有一次想过他呢？

夜里的风很冷，颠来倒去地吹刮着他，他的心一点点地被吹冷了。醒了醒了，早该醒了。罗严塔尔又站了一会儿，慢慢地走回棋盘街去了。

后来有一回他和莱因哈特一起，坐马车去明园，街边偶一打眼，竟看见米达麦亚。他不再是那个手臂上挎着鲜花篮子的小孩子了，还是圆脸，五官长开了些，有一种新的好看。他推着一辆小车，车上挤挤挨挨，码着好多半人高的花篮，是酒会用的。罗严塔尔的眼睛被那些花烫了一下，他忽然想起，先寇布也给他送过花篮……

那天吃罢酒席回到小楼，他罕见地哭了。他不是没有过干干净净的日子，可是都从手心飞走了。米达麦亚，他想，他们都长大了，往后他也会讨个老婆，生个孩子，他那么好看，一定可以讨到特别标致的美人。

和他想得不一样，他和米达麦亚并没有完，他总是这样，做的时候比想的时候心软。后来寻着机会，他们偷偷见过几次。和米达麦亚在一起，他可以短暂地回到小时候，随意地说和笑，简单地块乐。有一次笑着笑着忽然停下了，也不知道为什么，一下谁都不说话，也忘了能说什么，沉默之中，一种难以言喻的情绪像线香的烟气，袅袅地升腾，两个人都感觉到了。

米达麦亚说，你还好么，我，我一直很想念你。

罗严塔尔笑了，笑的一瞬间却又悚然，因为这笑是训练过的，是个物件，照理说人身上不该有这样的东西，可他还是人么，他就是个物件。

米达麦亚为他的沉默慌了神，他拉着罗严塔尔的手，还是觉着他远，生怕留不住，手足无措，最后他捧着罗严塔尔的脸，吻了他的嘴唇。说是亲吻，也就是迅雷不及掩耳地贴了一下，蜻蜓还比他慢些。罗严塔尔看着他通红的脸，心想，果然，还是个毛头小子。

可是足够了，这一瞬间的小小的欢喜，像帝王陵墓里鲸油做成的蜡烛，能烧许多年。

他们的来往没能延续，因为奥贝斯坦。他显然是消息很灵通的人，善于收集把柄，也很会利用。他说你最好收敛一些，这是为你自己好。罗严塔尔冷笑不言。奥贝斯坦接下去说，还是往常的声调，他的声音是很好听的，很多人夸过，此时却忽然刺耳起来，像景泰蓝指甲套刮在毛玻璃上，听得人起鸡皮疙瘩。他说，你难道就不为米达麦亚想想，他和你一样大，该成家了。

米达麦亚真的成家了吗？他不知道，那应该是还没有吧……罗严塔尔怔怔地想着心事，他的手下意识地绞着帐子上垂下来的丝络，锦缎的料子有点凉，冰着手心。凤尾香罗薄几重，碧文圆顶夜深缝。扇裁月魄羞难掩，车走雷声语未通……

曾是寂寥金烬暗，断无消息石榴红。

他站起身来，又在屋子里盘旋了一圈，因为怕惊着人，没有穿鞋子，脚下的木头地板有年头了，被磨得温润光滑，有如银器。他知道东洋的伶人会穿一种鞋跟上镶了硬片的木屐，一走起路来，哒哒作响，还好他用不着。他住的这间屋子，上一任主人是杨威利，杨威利的主顾是先寇布，说起他们俩来，又是一段传奇。

杨威利走了有几年了，罗严塔尔只和他有过极短暂的几个照面，杨是个孩子似的长相，垂着眼角，看起来无辜又好摆弄。罗严塔尔想，这个看起来和善的人，说不定心却是最狠的，嘴上说着不要，不必，也罢，算了，推推躲躲，到头来反而什么都有。

杨和先寇布也是有点古怪的。棋盘街因为是买卖风月的地方，一切都摊开了，不必遮掩，倌人和主顾的关系一旦结成，有时倒比夫妻忠贞。杨曾是这条街上最贵的人，先寇布在他身上砸了数不清的银钱，将他捧上了天，倌人做到这个地步，就讲究一个对一个，不可以轻易拆开。可是先寇布身边的人川流不息，从来就没有断过，男的，女的，老的，少的，他站在那里，仿佛一个铁打的营盘。他对杨也并没有多好，白白浪费了钱，说不出是为了什么。被这样对待，很多人会觉得丢脸，杨却不会，他好像什么都无所谓，好一些，坏一些，他的日子都是一样的过。

传说他们起先是很好的，同食同宿，像麻糖似的搭牢了，说不出画不出的，先寇布那个人不懂得遮掩，对杨好起来，看得人几乎恶心。他差一点就收了心。这里的规矩是三十岁可以赎身，如果要提前，就要成倍地加码，杨二十五岁的时候，先寇布主动提出要帮他赎出来，前提条件，他跟他走，从此就做他屋子里的人。杨拒绝了。很多人几乎惊掉了下巴，毕竟红尘里打滚，有人肯要就算是造化，何况那个人是先寇布呢。杨不这么想，他想要彻底的自由，为此情愿等。先寇布于是冷落了他，有大半年的功夫，没有来过一回。这样的冷落近于折辱，杨不声不响，只是受着。很多人闲三天都要疯了，生怕丢了生意，杨闲了大半年，每天就抱着本书坐在天井里面，没完没了喝他的茶，有时也喝酒。因为得罪了大金主，他在小楼的地位一落千丈，吃了很多冷眼，后来茶和酒也没有了，他也不去争，只是看书。听说那年过年他过得很难，很冷清，孤零零地生了一场病，没人照管，差点死了。上元灯会的前两天，人们看到先寇布那辆乌油油的福特汽车再度出现在棋盘街，停在小楼前面。

这场仗终于还是他赢了。

杨在三十岁的时候成功赎身，永远离开了这里。棋盘街细细长长，躺在这座城的最南脚，仿佛一条秾艳的浊流，花开花败，从来少不了传奇，却没几个全身而退的故事，杨做到了。没有人知道为他赎身的人是谁，又花了多少，杨走的那天，老板一直眉花眼笑地将他送出门外，想必所费不赀。那个人匿了名，也许是为了杨的名誉，为了他全须全尾的自由。这是闻所未闻的。人们猜着还是先寇布，罗严塔尔也这么想，除了他还能有谁呢，看不出，看不出，这浪子游戏人间二十年，却是个情种。

杨走了之后，先寇布那里还是一如既往，夜夜笙歌，罗严塔尔和他的故事就是从这开始的。曾有人传说在江北的一个极小的小镇子见过杨，他开一家普普通通的茶店，还收了学徒，是个眉清目秀的小孩子，笑模笑样的，腿脚勤快，杨于是整天抱着手，什么都不用做，他这个人原本也不讲究漂亮，闲下来后，越发像个老太爷了。

这故事尾巴说得有鼻子有眼的，真是圆满极了。先寇布那里看不出，他一个字都没有提过，仿佛世上根本没有杨威利这个人，可是罗严塔尔知道，总归是不同的。他不想去填别人心上的窟窿，不想打打不赢的仗，他只是没有办法。他有时想起第一次见先寇布那天，再不喜欢这个人，也要承认，他给了他充分的活着的感觉，让他觉得，这辈子还没完。

那天他情绪激烈，从饭店回来，回房呆坐了好久，没有换衣服，也没有洗脸，光是怔怔地瞪着镜子里面，瞪了半晌，又扑上去仔仔细细地打量。他在自己眼里看到了完全陌生的东西，鬼魅似的，跳跳荡荡的一小簇火。他把手贴住了脸颊，手是冰的，脸却是烫的，好像血隔着一层皮肤的薄膜在下方滚沸着。他想，先寇布，你等着，除非是你先毁了我，除非……他没有想到先寇布会来那么一手，这一局阴差阳错，缠缠绵绵的，竟也到了今天。

明天如果是先寇布，他不奇怪，如果是他，那么他往后的日子想必不会好过，可是莱因哈特呢，也没有意思，这个人的心早死了，和守着一尊琉璃的佛有什么区别。活人打不过死人。他的心中展开了一面血肉的旌旗，多么惨烈啊，这样不堪的事业，他不光做了，还要争个输赢。

但没办法的，要论身世，他绝不是最惨的那一个，可人心里的刀只能自己放下，放不下，就一辈子都成不了佛。他这一生是一定要烧掉点什么的，不是别人，就是他自己，那也可以，反正他做着这样为人观看的事业，一场毁灭，由许多眼睛看着，许多口耳传着，死后也依然活在一片片的舌上唇上，人们磨牙吮血，带着点兴奋，同时又有惊悚，说起他的故事来，一代代说下去，粉身碎骨……多么痛快！

罗严塔尔想，可是人们不会懂的。他自己就懂吗，也难说，他在等一样什么，像冻僵的蛇等待他的农夫。这是唯一确定的。他没有武器，也没有盔甲，他有的只是他这个人，一具肉身。拼得一身剐，能在身后留下一声冷笑吗？

他好恨啊，茫茫然恨着，却也不知道恨谁。他的母亲早已死了，父亲不知道流落到了哪里，没死也差不多了，所有害他的人都比他还惨，往哪里恨呢。世事苍茫，人活在一个又一个的潮涌之中，没有什么可以抓握的，他只是不肯放过自己。

罗严塔尔终于还是躺倒睡榻上去了，他好累，明天是很长的一天，他看着窗外，还是那个尖尖的缺月亮，从天顶上一点点爬过去了。

当晚罗严塔尔做了一个梦，梦中的他六岁，也许七岁，正是天真幼小的年纪，和米达麦亚手挽着手，去河堤上看花。阳春三月，河畔游人如织，米达麦亚卖掉了自己的一篮子花，手中有了铜板，便跑去买了两只糖糕，和罗严塔尔分着吃。两个小人坐在高高的堤坝上，晃荡着双腿，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊地忙碌着，谁也没有心思说话。时间好像被白糖黏住了。梦中的罗严塔尔嘴角松弛，露出一个微笑，如果能选，他会付出一切，来换这个梦不醒，换他在梦中死去。可是他没机会了。天亮的时候他会如常地醒来，想起这个梦，在梦的余韵中吃一点热乎乎的食物，然后想，还是活着吧。

fin.


End file.
